xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Summers' brothers
The relationship between the Summers' brothers. The Summers' brothers refers to Wyatt, Chris, Alex, Brandon, Dorian, Enzo and Oliver, who are all the sons to Crystal Summers. At some point, the brothers began to be referred to as the Seven Princes of Light, based on a prophecy originally made by Mélodie Beauchamp, and continued by several other witches in history. The prophecy refers to seven beings with hearts of pure light, devoid of darkness, who are destined to fight great evils in the world. 'History' Early Years Konohagakure Becoming an X-Man Xavier High School Later Years 'Prophecy' The Prophecy of Light was originally made by the witch Mélodie Beauchamp in the 16th century, where she foretold the coming of seven beings whose hearts are born naturally free of darkness. These seven beings would have to face many evils, and keep the natural balance in the world. Following the first prophecy, Mélodie had six additional visions that specified the requirements for the beings of the prophecy who were born with hearts of pure light. *The first vision: he would be an angel. *The second vision: he would be an angel. *The third vision: they would both be angels, they would be twins born on two different days and have different Zodiacs. *The fourth vision: he would be a vampire. *The fifth vision: he would be a demon. *The sixth vision: he would be an ?. 'Members' 'Powers & Abilities' Psychic Link: The brothers have maintained a psychic link to each other for a number of years. Thanks to this, they all have been able to always sense each others' presence and whereabouts, and (unknowingly) communicate with each other telepathically. The psychic link also enable them to draw on each others' strength in battle. They also maintain a strong connection between one another and are able to sense each others' life force. However, the link seems to be stronger between certain brothers than between others, depending on how connected their hearts are. Dive to the Heart: Individually, they have the ability to enter an "inner world" inside their own hearts, and is composed of several enormous, illuminated stained-glass pillars known as "Stations", rising from unseen depths. Each brother's inner world is different from one another, and is unique to themselves. These inner worlds are representations of their hearts' true natures and desires. *Wyatt's station is shaded yellow, and depicts the Crest of Hope, Lily Moonstar. *Chris' station is shaded pink, and depicts the Crest of Light, Nick Burkhardt. *Alex's station is shaded blue, and depicts the Crest of Hope, Valeria Richards. *Brandon's station is shaded dark purple, and depicts the Crest of Light, Marley Mantega. *Dorian's station is shaded red, and depicts the Crest of Darkness, Aiden Landry. *Enzo's station is shaded violet, and depicts the Crest of Kindness, Magnus Bane. *Oliver's station is shaded green, and depicts the Crest of Truth, Lana McKenzie. 'Trivia' *The brothers have all inherited their mother's piercing crystal blue eyes, which is also considered to be their trademark. *Enzo is the tallest brother, and Dorian is the shortest. *They all have different Zodiac signs. *Chris and Alex are the only brothers to have not inherited mutant powers from both parents. Dorian also fits this description by default, as his father is not a mutant. *Oliver is the only pure-blooded witch of the brothers, as the others are hybrids. *Most, if not all, who meet the brothers admire their friendship and sense of duty towards their family. *They all know each other better than anyone else, and will, no matter what, always have each others backs. *It is often commented by the brothers that Chris is the one they go to when they need advice and/or emotional support. **Though all of their brothers were equally supportive in their coming out, both Dorian and Enzo admitted to Chris that he was one of who gave them the courage to do it in the first place, and accept and love themselves for who they are. *Dorian, Enzo and Oliver all refer to their stepfather, Zac, in different ways. Dorian has always called him "dad", as that has been his only father figure in his life, and he did not even meet Elijah until he was 20 years old. Enzo uses both "dad" and "Zac" when referring to him; he calls Zac by his first name whenever William is around, as Enzo is unsure of how William would react otherwise. Oliver usually calls his stepfather by his first name, and has only called him "dad" certain instances. Category:Family Relationship Category:Relationships